Rayando el Sol
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Song-fic...El amor de ella pudo acabar con el matrimonio de él, y traspasar su frío corazón. DEDICADO A QAROINLOVE, UA Profesor/Alumna


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling...**

**¡Song-fic Dedicado a qaroinlove! ¡Una buena amiga de por aquí que escribe Genial!, Ojalá te guste qaro :P, Por cierto qaro hora está en proceso de un Sevmione, sería genial que pudieran pasar por ahí...**

**La canción es de Maná-Rayando el Sol**

* * *

><p><em>Rayando el sol…<br>rayando por ti…  
>Esta pena, me duele, me quema sin tu amor<br>No me has llamado, estoy desesperado son muchas lunas las que te he llorado._

Vuelvo a intentar marcarle, ya es la decima vez que lo hago.

Me manda a buzón.

Mi corazón se oprime, tal vez esté con su esposa, ¡No, no pienses en eso Hermione!

Las lágrimas invaden mi rostro una vez más, mientras miró la Luna que es la única conocedora de nuestro secreto. La noche esta nublada pero aún así puede observarse en todo su esplendor.

Trato de recordar cuando fue la primera vez que lo vi, el recuerdo invade mi mente con un triste y a la vez feliz recuerdo.

Fue hace unos años tenía apenas tenía dieciocho, cuando caí perdidamente enamorada de mi profesor de química. Nunca me había llamado la atención, por que verdaderamente ni me importaba. Yo pasaba caminando por el corredor que daba hacía la sala de maestros de la facultad cuando el profesor de Historia, Remus Lupin, le contaba algo que hacía que él soltara una sonora carcajada. Fue tanto el shock de haber visto a mi frío maestro reír que el recuerdo de su risa no me abandonó durante toda la tarde…y parte de la noche.

Lo empezaba a notar más, y en ese entonces me di cuenta de su verdadero aspecto, no era tan feo como los demás lo pintaban, al contrario era atractivo, de esa manera que a cualquier mujer volvería loca.

Mis calificaciones bajaron, mis participaciones dejaron de ser parte de su clase y mis ojeras se ceñían ya como parte de mis ojos.

Mi mundo había tomado un giro inesperado. Me había enamorado.

Me había enamorado de Severus Snape.

Naturalmente lo notaron.

Pero nunca imagine que él también.

Había ocasiones que sentía una fuerte mirada sobre mí, pero nunca lograba encontrar el poseedor de aquella mirada tan tenaz.

Un día mientras todos trabajábamos en la lección volví a sentirla, fue en ese momento que mis ojos se toparon con su pecho y luego con sus ojos negros.

Y supe que era su mirada, la que tanto penetraba en mi alma.

_Rayando el sol, oeooo  
>Desesperación...<br>Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón me muero por ti (oeooo)  
>Viviendo sin ti<br>Y no aguanto me duele tanto estar así rayando el sol. _

Continuamente pienso que sólo está jugando conmigo.

Su frialdad a veces me entristece, hace que recuerde que yo no puedo tener su corazón. Ese corazón que ya tiene dueña, y por alguna broma cruel del universo, no soy yo.

Dichosa ella que pudo llegar a tenerlo sin prejuicio alguno. Dichosa ella que no es su alumna. Dichosa ella que lo tiene a su merced.

Luna me lo recrimina continuamente y dice que debo olvidarlo.

Un amor imposible.

"_¡Él está casado, entiéndelo por una vez Hermione!"_ Luna siempre me lo recuerda.

Y cada vez que lo dice me duele como si me lo dijeran por primera vez.

No aguanto la presión de mi apartamento y salgó a la calle, tratando de olvidar todo lo que me atosiga.

Camine hasta que mis pies empezaron a dolerme.

Llegue a un pequeño parque que tanto me recordaba a él y me senté en un columpio que estaba sujetado por cuerdas, el torrencial de agua empezó a empaparme y la oscuridad era inminente.

Las lágrimas corrían confundiéndose con la lluvia, el frío empezaba a abrazarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero algo había decidido ahí.

En ese pequeño parque, que tantas veces visitamos clandestinamente.

El que estaba detrás de la escuela.

Te olvidaría, me alejaría completamente de ti.

A partir de hoy.

Un ruido hizo que volviera a mi realidad. Mi celular estaba sonando.

Era él.

Decidí seguir mi palabra de olvidarlo, avente el celular y observe afligidamente como se destrozaba.

Tome un taxi en la esquina y pedí que me llevara a casa.

_A tu casa yo fui y no te encontré  
>En el parque, en la plaza, en el cine te busqué,<br>Te tengo atrapada entre mi piel y mi alma, más ya no puedo tanto y quiero estar junto a ti.  
><em>

Le page al taxi y al cruzar la calle mis ojos se abrieron en grande.

Estabas parado en el umbral de la puerta completamente mojado, con unas rosas blancas aguadas por el agua y no puedo evitar sonreír tristemente.

-¿Dónde estabas?, Te eh estado buscando por más de dos horas-su voz resuena en mis oídos, impasible.

Me lo quedo viendo, y se que este es el final o eso creo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí, esto no tiene futuro…yo…siempre te voy amar, p-pero ya no puedo seguir así…no mientras estés con ella.

Me aleje de él dirigiéndome hacía la entrada, para mi mala suerte quede atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared del pórtico.

Sus manos habían apresado las mías, mis intentos de huir de él fueron en vano.

Las negras hebras de su cabello largo, que según decían en la facultad "Grasoso", caían pegadas alrededor de su rostro enmarcándolo a un más. Fijé mi vista por un momento en sus delgados labios. Y le mire.

Sus ojos se veían claramente molestos.

-No, no te dejare ir así, no después de lo que eh hecho por ti…

-¿Romperme el corazón no es suficiente para ti, Severus?-dije entrecortadamente mientras mis lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas.

-No lo entiendes yo no la quiero a ella, nunca la quise. No permitiré que alguien que quiero se aparte de mí por culpa de ella, ya no.

-Entonces ¿Por qué….

No me dejo terminar, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos apresándolos de la manera más tierna y apasionada a la vez.

___Rayando el sol, oeooo  
>Desesperación...<br>Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón  
>Me muero por ti oeooo<br>Viviendo sin ti  
>Y no aguanto me duele tanto estar así<br>Rayando el sol.  
>Rayando, rayando, rayando el sol...<br>Rayando hay, hay, hay, hay, rayando el sol._

La lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente en la acera.

Cuando nos separamos, estaba sonrojada y nuestro aire era escaso.

-Le eh pedido el divorcio a Lily, trató de oponerse pero sabe su pecado.-Severus me dijo al oído.

Luego me jaló hacía el centro de la calle, con la lluvia mojándonos a ambos, sus labios se sentían fríos por la tempestad.

Y…empecé a reír, tan alto que incluso temí por que los vecinos se despertaran…, él acompañó mis risas mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Te amo Severus.

-Eres como mi oxígeno y mi H2O, sin ti no podría existir aunque raye el Sol.-Me dijo mientras me veía a través de sus gruesas pestañas mojadas.

Y yo sabía que era lo más cercano a un "Te amo" que recibiría por parte de mi frío profesor de Química.


End file.
